Sands of Inaros
Sands of Inaros is an optional Quest introduced in , involving Baro Ki'Teer's interest in the hidden treasures underneath Phobos. Completing this quest will reward the Inaros Warframe. Walkthrough To unlock the quest, players must first purchase the quest blueprint from Baro Ki'Teer for and , and then construct it in the Foundry under the Keys section. The blueprint can also be traded between players. |blueprintunit=Ducats |market= }} Upon claiming the item, the Quest will appear in the World State Window under the Quest tab, where it will them prompt players to see a new inbox message from Baro Ki' Teer, which will start off the quest proper. Explore the tomb on Phobos: Opik, Phobos *'Enemy Faction:' Infested *'Enemy Level:' 20-25 Baro explains that Phobos was a desolate backwater colony, which used to be the home of the 'sky worshipers', that the Grineer exterminated in the past. Despite this, the relics left behind became valuable antiques, and thus the object of interest for Baro. Players must fight through a small contingent of Infested as they proceed. The Tenno soon reach a temple carved on the side of a mountain, where Baro scoffs his disbelief at the stories of the 'God King' called "Inaros". As the Tenno explore deeper inside a disembodied female voice begins to narrate a story about the 'Golden Skymen' who would abduct people from them, until the arrival of Inaros. The voice unnerves Baro, who can apparently also hear it speaking, asking the Tenno to stop it. At the end of the temple path lies a large chamber with a shrine of the God King, where a large jar - the Sacred Vessel - lies at its feet, which players must take. Baro preemptively placates the Tenno by justifying the taking of a burial vessel as creating riches instead of defiling a tomb, and orders them to extract. The blueprint for Inaros is rewarded at the end of the mission. Fulfill the vessel's inscription On returning to the ship, Baro exclaims his surprise at the inscriptions on the vessel being a blueprint of sorts, and wonders if a Warframe was entombed there. He then reads an inscription on the vessel, which suggests that they may need to defeat an enemy in order to fulfill its condition, and then suggests carrying the vessel into battle. For this part of the quest, players must kill a number of the specified enemy that is represented by the image on the vessel, while the Sacred Vessel is equipped in the player's Gear inventory. Upon killing an example of the correct enemy, the screen will momentarily flash with the Warframe's energy color, accompanied by a distinct guttural sound. They must then bring the vessel back to the tomb when the required kills are met, and place it before a locked door, which will open when placed. This will reveal another vessel that the players will take back to their ship. Taking this Vessel will cause Kavats to appear, which the player must exterminate before leaving. When completing the required kills the player will need to bring this second vessel back to the tomb, and open the door to take the third vessel. Doing so will spawn a large Tomb Guardian which looks exactly large a very large Rumbler. When killed it will split into two Guardians, and this will continue until they are fairly small, in which they will be killed permanently and the player can continue. Baro seems distressed and emotional at this point and is eager to find out more about Inaros. The player will do this process a third time, gaining the chassis of "Protector" (Inaros). On the final time, baro will seem distressed and pleads to the tenno to save Inaros as the Grineer have caught wind of the tenno being in the area, disclaiming that he isn't in it for the money anymore. Like before, placing the vessel by the door will open it and a final vessel will appear in the center. Taking it will cause a Tomb Protector to appear, which is essentially a copy of Inaros who will use a Mutalist Cernos as well as his normal abilities. Defeating him will cause it to cover itself in a sarcophagus and cannot be harmed, and this will cause one of the large statues in the main room to come to life in the form of a Tomb Protector Effigy which takes the form of Inaros wielding a Lesion weapon. Defeating this will make the Tomb Protector rise again, and this process is repeated until all of the Effigy giants are defeated, and the tomb protector is finally able to be destroyed. There seems to be a pattern with the enemy selection that is as either: * Seeker (Grineer), Hyekka Master (Grineer), Denial Bursa (Corpus) * Detron Crewman (Corpus), Railgun MOA (Corpus), Juggernaut (Infested) * Volatile Runner (Infested), Brood Mother (Infested), Manic (Grineer) Make sure you have your Urn equipped in a gear slot for the kills to count towards the quest. The Juggernaut Behemoth on Eris counts towards the Juggernaut kills for Urn #3, as do the Drekar Manics on Uranus, at least three of which will spawn during every Tyl Regor boss fight. Category:Quest Category:Update 18 Category:Lore Category:Inaros